yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 198
Episode 198 (Sinister Secrets - Part 3) concludes the Grand Championship story arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. =Major Events= *More of "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" effects are revealed. *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" fifth special ability, Yugi is forced to send half his Deck to the Graveyard. However eventually Yugi has only has one card left in his Deck, making it impossible to discard half of it. This automatically destroys "Golden Castle of Stromberg". *By winning the Grand Championship final, Yugi retains his crown of "King of Games". =Notes= *Leon's "Pumpkin Carriage" and "Iron Hans" are not affected by "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability (being forced to attack), because they are in Defense Position. =Featured Duel: Leon von Schroeder vs. Yugi Muto - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Second turn since Leon's "Spinning Wheel Spindle" has been activated: next turn Yugi's "Queen's Knight" will return to the field. *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability, Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" is forced to attack. It attacks Leon's "Pumpkin Carriage". **Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" fourth special ability, Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" is destroyed before it deals or receives Battle Damage and Yugi is inflicted damage equal to half his monster's ATK i.e. 500 damage (Yugi: 2200 → 1700 Life Points). ***Thanks to its special effect, "Glass Slippers" is equipped back to Leon's "Cinderella" increasing her ATK by 1000 ("Cinderella": 300 → 1300 ATK / 600 DEF). *Yugi sets a card. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" fifth special ability, Yugi is forced to send half his Deck to the Graveyard. *Leon Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800 ATK / 300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability, Leon's "Cinderella" is forced to attack. It attacks Yugi directly (Yugi: 1700 → 400 Life Points). *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability, Leon's "Forest Wolf" is forced to attack. It attacks Yugi directly. **Yugi activates Trap Card "Dark Magic Retribution": he Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) to the field for one turn, and blocks Leon's attack. "Forest Wolf" is destroyed (Leon: 2100 → 1900 Life Points) (NOTE: if this had been a real game a replay would have been triggered, but one with effectively the same results; due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability Leon's "Forest Wolf" would have been forced to attack again, destroying itself on "Dark Magician Girl"). *Due to "Dark Magic Retribution's" effect, "Dark Magician Girl" returns to Yugi's Graveyard. Yami Yugi's Turn *Third turn since Leon's "Spinning Wheel Spindle" has been activated: Yugi's "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) returns to the field. *Sets two cards. *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Leon draw until both have 6 cards in their hand. *Summons "King's Knight" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF), which allows him to immediately Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900 ATK / 1000 DEF) from his Deck. *Activates Spell Card "Royal Straight": Yugi Tributes "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jack's Knight" to Special Summon "Royal Straight Slasher" (2400 ATK / 1350 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Royal Straight Slasher's" special ability: Yugi sends "Kuriboh" (Level 1), "Old Vindictive Magician" (Level 2), "Giant Soldier of Stone" (Level 3), "Big Shield Gardna" (Level 4) and "Curse of Dragon" (Level 5) from his Deck to the Graveyard to destroy all cards on Leon's side of the field. **Leon's "Cinderella", "Glass Slippers", "Pumpkin Carriage", and "Iron Hans" are destroyed. Since it cannot be destroyed by Card Effects, Leon's "Golden Castle of Stromberg" remains on the field. *To avoid being forced to attack with it due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" third special ability, Yugi activates Spell Card "Time Travel": he removes his "Royal Straight Slasher" from the field until Leon's next turn. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Due to "Golden Castle of Stromberg's" fifth special ability, Yugi is forced to send half his Deck to the Graveyard. However Yugi reveals he only has one card left in his Deck, making it impossible to discard half of it. This automatically destroys "Golden Castle of Stromberg". **The computer virus activated by "Golden Castle of Stromberg" is also stopped. *Leon wants to forfeit, but Yugi convinces him to continue. *Due to "Time Travel's" effect, "Royal Straight Slasher" (2400 ATK / 1350 DEF) returns to Yugi's side of the field in Attack Position. *Leon activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cinderella" (300 ATK / 600 DEF) back from the Graveyard: it allows him to Special Summon "Pumpkin Carriage" (0 ATK / 800 DEF) in Defense Position. *Tributes "Cinderella" and "Pumpkin Carriage" to Summon "Hexe Trude" (2600 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Hexe Trude" to attack Yugi's "Royal Straight Slasher" (Yugi: 400 → 200 Life Points). **Due to its special ability, "Hexe Trude's" ATK increases by 400 ("Hexe Trude": 2600 → 3000 ATK / 1800 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card. *Activates Spell Card "Emergency Provisions": Yugi Tributes his set card ("Chain Destruction") to gain 1000 LP (Yugi: 200 → 1200 Life Points). *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Attack Position (NOTE: it was one of the cards Yugi sent to the Graveyard due to Leon's "Golden Castle of Stromberg"). *Activates Spell Card "Necromancy": Yugi can Special Summon four monsters from Leon's "Graveyard" back to Leon's side of the field in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Little Red Riding Hood" (800 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Forest Hunter" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF), "Iron Hans" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) and "Iron Knight" (700 ATK / 700 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Diffusion Wave-Motion": Yugi pays 1000 LP (Yugi: 1200 → 200 Life Points) so that his "Dark Magician" can attack all of Leon's monsters once each. **Yugi's "Dark Magician" attacks & destroys Leon's "Little Red Riding Hood", "Forest Hunter", "Iron Hans", and "Iron Knight". ***Due to "Necromancy's" effect, Leon's "Hexe Trude" loses 4 × 600 = 2400 ATK ("Hexe Trude": 3000 → 600 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack & destroy Leon's "Hexe Trude" (Leon: 1900 → 0 Life Points). Yugi wins. =Differences in Adaptations= *Hexe Trude's dress was made less revealing in the English version.